The Prophecy
by Dustren
Summary: PG13 for some cussing and violence. After Tails catches a terrible virus, Sonic must venture out to find the 7 Chaos Stones to heal him. And a mysterious hedgehog tails him. But this adventure won't be like any normal one...
1. The Prophet

The Prophecy  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the 7 Chaos Stones (no, they aren't the Chaos Emeralds).  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Prophet  
  
Our story first takes place in Station Square, a very large city. A new Prophecy booth just opened, and Sonic the Hedgehog was interested. Even though he didn't believe in that stuff, he decided he could do that for a bit of fun. He waited in a short line in front, until he was next in line. He entered that small tent and saw the prophet sitting in her chair, behind a table.  
  
"Sit down, Sonic the Hedgehog," she said in a mysterious voice.  
  
"What, how did you know my name?" Sonic asked, sitting down in the chair in front of the table.  
  
"Everyone knows about you," the prophet replied. "Pay me four pieces of silver, and I will tell you your future." By silver, she meant quarters.  
  
Sonic handed the lady a dollar and said, "It's worth four quarters."  
  
The prophet ignored the comment and took the dollar. "Hold out your hands."  
  
Sonic shrugged and did as he was told. The prophet looked curiously at them while Sonic thought about what might happen. The woman then closed her eyes and hummed for a moment.  
  
When she stopped, the prophet looked at Sonic, and then she took a crystal ball and put it on the table. "I use this only for the interesting cases," she stated.  
  
"So, what do you see?" Sonic asked after the prophet looked into her ball for a minute.  
  
She looked at Sonic sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry what?"  
  
"Your best friend will catch a deadly virus in a week. In a month, he will die."  
  
"Nah, Tails wouldn't catch a stupid virus."  
  
"I'm sure he will. When he does get sick, you will panic and come back, asking for a cure. See you then."  
  
Sonic blinked, and then left the tent, thinking about what the prophet had said. Then he muttered, "Nah, it won't happen."  
  
He then dashed off towards his apartment.  
  
=====  
  
A week later...  
  
Sonic walked up to Tails' apartment room. He knocked on the door, Tails opened the door. He was about to say something, but he fell into Sonic's arms instead.  
  
"Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, worried for his best friend and sidekick. He helped Tails into bed.  
  
"Sonic..." Tails said. "I don't feel so well. I feel my head splitting in half, and that a dagger was stuck inside my chest. It huuuuuurrrts..." Tails then passed out.  
  
Sonic blinked. 'The sickness... The prophecy... I gotta get back to her!' Sonic covered Tails up, then left. He wanted to help his friend, and the prophecy was coming true. Sonic ran at top speed, and because of this, he got to the Prophecy booth right away. There was no line, so he ran in. The prophet was sitting in her chair, meditating.  
  
She said automatically, "I was expecting you."  
  
Sonic picked her up by the collar. "What the hell is happening to my friend?" he quickly asked.  
  
"Lower me, and I will tell you how he will avoid death," the prophet said calmly. Sonic lowered her and she looked at him sternly. "If you wish to save your friend, you must go on a long journey."  
  
"Anything to save Tails," Sonic said quietly.  
  
"You must travel far from here. You must travel to the 7 unique-colored mountains. They are purple, clear, black, gold, blue, green, and crimson red. Inside each mountain, you will find a dragon of that color. You must fight and defeat each dragon, and in return, you get a Chaos Stone. If you find all 7 in less than a month, you can save your friend. Not only that, but you will also be able to go to a form more powerful than Hyper."  
  
Sonic looked interested and thought it would be tough to do, but he'll do anything to help Tails. He nodded and asked, "Where do I find the mountains?"  
  
The prophet answered, "You can spot them atop the highest building in Station Square. Good luck on your adventure; it will be the hardest in your life." Sonic then left.  
  
=====  
  
Sonic ran to the highest building in Station Square: Emerald Tower. He ran to the top and stood on the needle on the top. He looked out, and then noticed a mountain that was flaring an unusual dark red. This is where the most powerful Chaos Stone lay. Sonic then saw the other ones, and that they all had obstacles to get there.  
  
"I'll need to take a Chaos Emerald with me just in case," Sonic muttered to himself. He pulled a green Chaos Emerald from his pants pocket. He looked into it, remembering when Shadow stole it. He felt a tear form, he missed Shadow. He then wiped it away and put the emerald back inside his pocket.  
  
He ran down the building and ran for Tails' apartment.  
  
Once he arrived, he told Tails where he'd be and that it was to help him. Tails thought it was too much trouble to go through, but he wanted the virus to go away. Sonic left Tails after staying with him for an hour. Afterwards, he got back to his apartment and packed some supplies. Food, water, sleeping bag, pillow, and his emerald. He even got a small, leather bag that would hold the Chaos Stones.  
  
He was ready for anything to face him, and he was ready to fight for his life, and Tails'.  
  
=====  
  
The next morning...  
  
Sonic got up from bed and slipped into his pants and shoes. He walked over to the counter and got his small, blue backpack on his back. He ate breakfast, and left. He ran down the street to get to his first destination: The blue mountain.  
  
=====  
  
Chapter 2 Preview: Sonic goes through his first challenge to get his first stone: the Aqua Arrow. In the challenge, he must go across a river and fight a small boss. Will he turn back? Or will he face his fears and swim? 


	2. Facing your Fears

Chapter 2: Facing your Fears  
  
  
  
Sonic slowed down from running, tired. He turned around and looked at the far-behind Station Square. That's when he wondered how Tails was feeling. He also hoped that Tails was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Sonic turned again and saw the blue mountain hiding behind a shrine behind a maze. The blue hedgehog walked further, knowing that afternoon was soon approaching.  
  
He stopped a mile near the maze and rested in his sleeping bag. Once he woke up again, Sonic packed up his camp and continued on his way. Once he was in front of the maze 30 minutes later, he entered. The maze looked easy, and he ran where he got closer to the shrine.  
  
He suddenly stopped, feeling that something grabbed his leg. He turned and looked down to see a vine. "Great," he mumbled. He tossed his bag in front of him and curled up. He charged up and shot forward, breaking the vine. He uncurled and the dead vine slid down his shoe.  
  
Sonic picked up his bag and continued on his way. He kept walking until he felt his shoe get wet. "Hey, what the...?" He saw that he had stepped into water, so he stepped back. "This isn't good!"  
  
Sonic ran to each of the opposite sides of the river. There was no way around it. He looked and searched frantically, but no avail. Sonic went back to where he first was, trying to think of a solution. He finally thought of a way to get across it. To swim across it.  
  
"I'm really gonna regret this," Sonic whispered. He stepped into the water, coldness started to fill his shoes. He whimpered and continued going deeper into the water. More coldness filled his body, and he really didn't like it.  
  
Once the water was up to his chin, Sonic tried his best to swim. He kicked his legs, and he started moving forward. He kicked his feet faster, and he swam faster. Finally, he went at top speed. In no time at all, he was across the river.  
  
"Heh, just like running," Sonic said quietly. He started running forward again, back on land.  
  
The blue shrine started to come into view. Sonic ran faster to get to it sooner. He was finally in front of the shrine. He panted and rested for a moment, then entered. Once he got in, the place looked like a normal hut. There was a large Minotaur statue that was crouched down was at the edge of the shrine.  
  
There was suddenly a strange voice, a hoarse and harsh voice. It said, "Welcome to the Aqua Arrow shrine. This is where you will take the test."  
  
Sonic shuddered, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He stared right at the Minotaur statue. "What test?" Sonic asked the air.  
  
There was a silence, and then the voice replied. "The test to see if you are worthy enough to fight Dragoon and possess the Aqua Arrow." The voice was coming from the Minotaur.  
  
Suddenly, its eyes glowed blue and the statue gave color and stood up. It came to life. The Minotaur's horns stood above its ears, which were at the side of his head. There was am extra pair of horn standing on the bull man's head. Its colors were two-tones of blue. The Minotaur snorted at Sonic.  
  
Sonic screamed, and turned to run. But the Minotaur took a step to reach the poor hedgehog, so he grabbed him by a quill and picked him up. Sonic started praying to himself, and then he curled up and cut his enemy's hand. The Minotaur roared and dropped Sonic.  
  
Sonic landed and pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "Sonic Wind!" he shouted, and the blue tornado hit the Minotaur, causing pain. Sonic then hit the bull man's stomach with a homing attack. Instead of taking the hit, the Minotaur slammed his prey into a wall.  
  
Sonic got up, his mouth was bleeding. He wiped it and yelled, "Time Stop!"  
  
Before the Minotaur stepped forward, it froze into its place. Sonic found the right time to attack and charged up a Light Dash. "Ready? Go!" Sonic hit the Minotaur with a hard hit, but it didn't feel pain since the Time Stop didn't wear off. When it did, the Minotaur roared painfully and fell to his knees.  
  
Sonic stood over the monster. "Give up?" he taunted.  
  
His enemy suddenly got up and shot a blow to Sonic's stomach. Sonic's eyes went wide as he spat some blood. The Minotaur snorted, "You're not in the position to be taunting me."  
  
Sonic looked up angrily, he then yelled, "Chaos Control!" He disappeared in a flash of light, and left the Minotaur looking around. It suddenly felt pain right on its horns, and fell over. Sonic stood on his head, pulling on his horns. He then yelled, "Sonic Wind!" The attack broke the Minotaur's top horns, leaving it screaming in pain.  
  
Sonic jumped off with victory. "Who's the loser now?"  
  
The Minotaur sighed with defeat. It stood up, fully healed.  
  
"What the heck?!" Sonic stared with amazement. Its horns even grew back.  
  
The Minotaur looked at Sonic. It said, "You have defeated me. Go on to Dragoon. Good luck." It then walked over to its spot before it came to life and crouched down again, turning to stone, waiting for its next opponent.  
  
Sonic saw a portal open next to the statue. He walked into it, and everything went black.  
  
=====  
  
Sonic opened his eyes, finding himself on the ground. He scrambled to his feet, looking at his surroundings. He was in some kind of cave, only with no entrance and no exit. He torches, which were carrying a blue flame.  
  
Sonic then fell backwards as a strong wind hit him. The flames flared up, becoming bigger. Sonic then saw a huge flame form in the middle of the room. It spread and became bigger and bigger. Soon, the flame went out, being replaced by a humongous dragon. It had white hair going down between its horns on top of its head. Its belly was white as well, and it also had a long, white mustache. Its tail was very long, and small horns erupted from its spine. Other than its whiteness, it was covered with blue.  
  
The dragon turned and looked at Sonic, revealing a large muzzle and glowing red eyes.  
  
Sonic whistled, "Now that's what I call cool and blue."  
  
The dragon talked without moving its mouth. "Thank you for that statement, hedgehog. I am Dragoon, the guardian of the Aqua Arrow. And since you are a hedgehog, you are my prey. If you win this bout, you will get my Aqua Arrow. And if you loose, you will be my dinner." Dragoon approached Sonic with a deadly look in his eyes.  
  
Sonic backed away nervously. "Whoa, can't we talk this out first?"  
  
Dragoon shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't accept checks."  
  
Sonic blinked. "This is unfair! I'm a hedgehog with great speed and a gem, and you're a hundred foot dragon!"  
  
The blue dragon snapped his fingers, and a sword and shield appeared in his hands. "There, now it's just the evil dragon and the prince to battle for the princess." Sonic nodded, and he charged at the dragon. 


	3. Cool and Blue

Chapter 3: Cool and Blue  
  
  
  
Dragoon stood where he was as Sonic charged at him. Dragoon suddenly hit his tail on Sonic, knocking him far backwards. Sonic yelled in pain, then used higher speed and slashed at the blue dragon. It then growled, and then swapped Sonic away.  
  
Before Sonic could get up, Dragoon held the hedgehog down with his paw. He pushed down on poor Sonic, inflicting a bunch of damage. Sonic screamed, but he didn't give up. Sonic pushed on his shield, slightly lifting his enemy's paw. He then sliced the dragon's hand, making it useless.  
  
Dragoon scowled. "Now you will feel the wrath of the Aqua Dragon!!!" he roared. Dragoon lifted his head, and then shot a large blue fireball at Sonic. Sonic held his shield firmly, but it shattered when it came in contact with the fireball. Sonic gasped.  
  
Dragoon chuckled menacingly, "Now little hedgehog has to be on his toes!"  
  
Sonic growled and dodged another fireball from his enemy. Sonic kept dodging, until a fireball scorched Sonic's arm. Sonic shouted in pain as the fireball caused pain to his arm, making him drop his sword. Sonic looked painfully at his weapon, then at his enemy. Dragoon approached the defenseless hedgehog slowly.  
  
Sonic saw that Dragoon was powering up his final attack, and Sonic braced himself. Dragoon shot the fireball. Sonic was ready to die, when a sudden light blocked him. Dragoon's fireball vanished, and a hedgehog was seen between Sonic and the dragon. The hedgehog waved his hand and completely vanished without a trace.  
  
Sonic stared at the spot where the strange one disappeared. Sonic then saw that Dragoon was roaring in pain, where he saw his chance to attack. Sonic grabbed his sword and ran as fast as he could, sword rose. With all his might, he slashed at Dragoon's stomach.  
  
Dragoon roared loudly, holding his stomach. He fell to the ground, disappearing. His last words were, "You are not alone..." He then vanished completely.  
  
Sonic smirked. "Take that, dragon breath!" he yelled. He kept his smirk on for a moment, and then wiped some sweat from his forehead. He walked over to where Dragoon died, and he saw a small rock. "Huh? What's this?" he picked up the rock, looking at it.  
  
It was shaped like a small arrow. It had layers of different blues and white. Sonic blinked, and then said, "Aqua Arrow..."  
  
Sonic gazed into the jewel, it was over-flown with beauty. Sonic's expression cracked a smile, as he yelled, "YES!!!" He held the Aqua Arrow in his hand tightly and he grabbed a small, empty bag from his backpack. He dropped the blue gem inside, and then put it into his pocket.  
  
Sonic suddenly felt the world around him spinning. He fell over with dizziness, fainting. Once it ended, Sonic got up again. He saw that he was back at the shrine. He looked around, and he saw the same Minotaur statue. Sonic smiled, and then picked up his bag, exiting the shrine.  
  
He saw the maze out in front of him. Then he felt his heart drop, "Crap! I had to go through all that and I forgot that I could've used Chaos Control to get through that river! I am such an idiot!" Sonic paused, and then shrugged. "Oh well! It'll be fun to go through that maze again. And I have a month, and it's only been two days. If there are seven gems..." He started doing the math. "Then it'll be only be about 12 more days!"  
  
Sonic jumped with glee and zoomed down the hill. He ran through the maze. And he was so excited, that he jumped over the river, barely making it. Afterwards, he continued running happily. He exited the maze, and then headed north, going to the White Mountain.  
  
=====  
  
  
  
A dark figure watched Sonic running towards his next destination. He sat atop a tree in the forest. The mysterious hedgehog stood up. He said, "You needed my help once, so you'll need it again. Don't worry, Sonic, I'll be at your side..." The hedgehog jumped, running towards the same place as Sonic.  
  
He jumped over a large boulder, and then avoided a giant sand worm. The hedgehog defeated the nemesis, and then he stopped onto of a hill, still looking down at Sonic; he was far ahead of him.  
  
The hedgehog could tell that Sonic was thinking of what had defended him before. He said, "You will find out my identity when you reach your final destination. Until then, my identity will remain unknown." With that, he ran near Sonic, but was never seen.  
  
=====  
  
Sorter than normal chapters, but that's because I got writer's block here. Also, if you think I did something wrong with the math part, let me explain.  
  
See, I said that there were seven gems, and that Sonic had about 12 days to get the other six. Sonic got one, so he has to count 2 x 6, which is 12. Just thought I'd clear that up...  
  
Time to answer some reviews!  
  
Mr. Tsunami Wave: I saw that you had a couple questions, so here are the answers. Sonic wears pants because I want him to. He's older, and he should wear some dang cloth! Also, he usually is confident and doesn't want anyone to know he's afraid; it's just that he's worried about his friend. And he lets that rule pas by.  
  
Alright! That's it! Peace! 


	4. Transparent Forever

Chapter 4: Transparent Forever  
Sonic the Hedgehog urged forward, trying to complete his quest as soon as possible. Though, it would still take some time before he gets the rest of the Chaos Stones, since he has only achieved one. He got closer and closer to his next destination, but he finally stopped to rest. He unrolled his sleeping bag and went to sleep.  
  
Nearby, the mystery figure ran up to the slumbering Sonic, approaching him stealthily. He stopped suddenly when he was close enough to not walk much. He went though Sonic's backpack and didn't find what he wanted. He then glanced a shine by Sonic.  
  
The hedgehog turned around and saw the green Chaos Emerald near Sonic's sleeping bag. The mystery hedgehog rolled quietly towards the emerald, and he snatched it up. He held it up, whispering a couple of words. In a flash, he had vanished.  
  
Sonic clenched his fists and got up, noticing a strange light. He just saw the strange hedgehog disappear. Sonic scratched his head, and then he got back into his bag and began to go to sleep. He then noticed something missing.  
  
"The Chaos Emerald!" he yelled out loud. He searched frantically, but to no avail. He noticed the bag that he got for his quest, and he looked through the small package. He pulled the Aqua Arrow from it, and he examined it. "Please, tell me where my prized possession went..."  
  
The Aqua Arrow responded by making Sonic drop it with a flash of blinding light. Sonic closed his eyes and reopened them. He saw the Aqua Arrow on the ground, shooting a hologram out in front of him. Sonic watched the scene replay and the mystery hedgehog snatch the Chaos Emerald. He watched the character disappear in a flash, and the scene ended.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Sonic asked himself as the hologram disappeared.  
  
He picked up the azure gem and clutched it tightly. He was no longer tired, for a mysterious hedgehog was on the loose. Sonic turned to see a light coming from over the horizon. The blue hedgehog ran to a nearby hilltop, reaching its point easily. He watched over the horizon, seeing the bright sun beginning to rise. He saw the great sphere rise over the horizon.  
  
Sonic watched this beautiful sight, and when the yellow circle was completely seen, our hero slid back down the hill. He packed up everything, and kept the Aqua Arrow in his zipper pocket. He picked up his bag, turning to the White Mountain. His emerald green eyes shined curiously, wondering what he would face soon.  
  
He picked up his feet and ran to get the next Chaos Stone.  
  
=====  
  
Sonic finally was close to getting to the next shrine. He saw strange air in front of him, for it seemed to be waving like on a very hot day. He touched it, feeling that it was solid. He drew back his fist and...  
  
"Yow!"  
  
Sonic tested the strange air by punching it, and it was as hard as a wall. Sonic rubbed his knuckles and walked sideways, looking for an entrance. He finally saw the real air and walked into it. He kept walking until the strange air appeared in front of him.  
  
"I'd better slow down so I don't accidentally run into the wall," Sonic exclaimed, but then he added, "This will be so annoying."  
  
He continued evading the invisible wall. Once he left the maze, he saw a large gap in front of him.  
  
"Crap," Sonic said, annoyed.  
  
He could jump, but not this far! Sonic stepped back, but then reconsidered. He ran backwards, and then charged forward. He leaped as far as he could, but made it about half-way. Sonic yelled and trying to go further, but nothing happened, he just kept falling. When he was about to pass the top of the cliff, he fell, head-first, as if he fell to the floor.  
  
Birds flew around Sonic's head, but then he scrambled to his feet. He noticed that he hadn't fallen into the lava below, but he was standing on air! Sonic started to feel dizzy, and he didn't want to stick around, staring at the transparent floor. He ran over to the other side and continued on his way.  
  
He finally got to the shrine, and he entered.  
  
He saw that the ceiling was painted in a space design. The walls were also transparent, and looked as if you could walk right through them. He then saw a Pegasus statue in the far end of the shrine, and it shined like glass.  
  
Sonic stared at the Pegasus, smiling. It looked real, and it was relaxing to see. He finally heard the voice he was supposed to hear.  
  
"Welcome to the Clear Shrine," said the voice, high but serious. "This is where we'll find out if you are able to pass the test to go on to get the Clear Emerald."  
  
"What's my mission?" Sonic wondered out loud.  
  
"It is to fly through space, trying to go through 50 golden rings. You won't be alone..."  
  
The Pegasus's wings glowed from its corner and turned white. So did the rest of its body. The winged horse neighed and walked over to Sonic.  
  
At first, the hedgehog didn't know what to do. Then, be stroked the horse's main. It nudged at Sonic, telling him to climb on. He was unsure at first, but the decision would depend on Tails' life, to he did climb on. The azure hedgehog grasped the Pegasus's main tightly, knowing that he would be going on a bumpy ride.  
  
The winged horse suddenly began to gallop, going right through the wall. The two suddenly appeared in space, stars shining and planets spinning slowly. The Pegasus was flapping his wings, and then Sonic signaled for him to go forward.  
  
The Pegasus responded by running forward, running across the stars. Sonic held onto his life, knowing that one move can be his last.  
  
=====  
In Station Square...  
  
Still sick, Tails looked out the window. He wasn't feeling much better, and he wanted to pray that Sonic would make it back safely. He thought that the hedgehog was going through too much trouble, but hey, that's what friends are for.  
  
The fox looked into the stars, and he saw a shooting star. It stopped in one place, and more followed suit. They made a pattern, shining brighter than other stars.  
  
Tails stared wide eyed at the formation, knowing that this was something that probably wouldn't happen in reality. When the stars stopped shooting, a Pegasus consolation had formed. Tails mouthed the word 'wow', and saw more shooting stars coming.  
  
When finished, they formed a certain hedgehog head. Tails knew that it must've been Sonic, and he smiled broadly at the pretty, shining stars, his hopes rising to a greater level.  
  
===== 


	5. Through the Stars

Chapter 5: Through the Stars  
Out in space, where nothing but stars where seen from planet Earth, Sonic the Hedgehog sat on a beautiful white Pegasus. He controlled the winged horse with his feet, holding onto the horse's main. The hedgehog's emerald green eyes watched closely around the endless abyss, searching for golden rings.  
  
Sonic's mission was to find 50 golden rings. He hoped that it wouldn't be his last mission, for he was in space. He can be falling forever, or die of fear. But the cobalt hedgehog tried as much as he could to forget his fears.  
  
Sonic's green eyes finally spotted a pretty yellow glitter ahead of him. 'I must be near them,' he thought.  
  
He steered with his feet, and held on tight. His Pegasus steed sped up, knowing that was what his rider wanted. Soon enough, they flew through their first ring. Sonic smirked when he saw more rings coming. He steered a bunch, going through the great circles.  
  
The Pegasus flapped its wings with great strength, and he sped up even more. It even began to run across the stars. In no time at all, the winged horse and hedgehog duo got through 25 rings. Sonic patted his steed's neck for congrats and continued looking ahead.  
  
Sonic then noticed something different. He saw the golden rings moving either vertically or diagonally. The hedgehog tried as hard as he could to steer the Pegasus as well as he could. He managed to get most of the rings. But when he got to 49, he missed one.  
  
"No!!!" Sonic shouted into space. He clenched his fists angrily, thinking that he had already failed.  
  
The Pegasus drooped its head sadly. He knew why Sonic was there, why he was collecting the Chaos Stones. Suddenly, the winged horse turned around. Sonic was startled and almost fell off, but didn't. The Pegasus ran swiftly, and without Sonic controlling it, the horse went through the final circle.  
  
Sonic was stunned, but he still hugged the horse's neck. The Pegasus replied by thrusting Sonic into a new portal. Sonic then suddenly was unconscious, but he still finished his mission.  
  
=====  
Sonic opened his tired eyes to find himself in another dark room. It was lit by many white torches, and Sonic was relieved that he hadn't already failed. He slowly got to his feet. He saw a bright light in front of him, and he shielded his eyes.  
  
When it was safe to reopen them, Sonic saw a beautiful white dragon. It had angelic wings and glowing aqua eyes. It had two white, serpent tails and they were clear at the ends of them. The dragon had gentle white hands with transparent, but large claws. Same went for its feet.  
  
"Welcome," the dragon spoke telepathically. "I am Isis, and I see that you want the next Chaos Stone."  
  
"That's right," Sonic said, not afraid of the white dragon.  
  
Isis made a dragon smile and gave a small nod. Her two tails waved on their own, and this gave some sadness to Sonic. It reminded him about a sick Tails back in Station Square. He felt a tear form in his left emerald eye, and he let the fresh tear fall down his cheek silently.  
  
Isis noticed this, but didn't want to comment on it. For, she could already read his mind.  
  
Once the tear disappeared, Sonic confidently yelled, "No more waiting! I have to get that clear Chaos Stone!"  
  
Isis calmly said, "Fight me for it."  
  
Sonic accepted her challenge and charged at her, and the battle began.  
  
=====  
  
Shorter than normal chapters. I promise that the next one will be longer. 


	6. Crystal Clear

Chapter 6: Crystal Clear  
Sonic is on his second battle, trying to gain his next Chaos Stone, the Clear Emerald (if I called it something else, I'm calling it this now). The blue hedgehog curled up into a Spin Dash and was about to hit Isis, the white dragon. But she let Sonic get close, and then she slapped him with one of her two tails. Sonic flew backwards, crashing into a wall, injured.  
  
But he refused to give up, so he stood up shakily and wiped some blood from his mouth. He aimed his hand at his opponent. "Sonic Wind!" The blue tornado blades surrounded Isis and closed in on her, squeezing her. The white dragon struggled, roaring, but it finally spread her arms out and Sonic's attack vanished.  
  
Scrapes of blood were seen on the spots where the blades cut Isis, but she telepathically yelled, "Don't think I'm going down that easy!" She roared and belched a hot white flame. Sonic's eyes went wide as he jumped out of the way of the fire. Isis continued spewing fire at her enemy hedgehog, but he kept jumped out of the way.  
  
Sonic watched Isis's moves as she belched flame and he dodged. He got an idea, and shouted, "I'm gonna close that inconsiderate mouth of yours!" Isis roared again as she began to charge up a power flame blast. "Sonic Wind!" This time, the attack went vertically and closed the white dragon's mouth shut as her was about to shoot her attack.  
  
The blades closed in and scratched Isis's mouth badly. She screeched out in pain and glared at Sonic. Sonic smirked and shot another Sonic Wind at her. He kept repeating the process of when Isis would shoot a flame, and he'd do Sonic Wind until Isis's mouth was damaged badly, but much energy was drained from Sonic.  
  
Sonic panted heavily, staring his enemy down. Isis did the same, but panted with her mouth closed, for her jaw was really messed up. The blue hedgehog's idea proved successful, but in the process, most of his energy was drained. Isis was about to launch another attack, when suddenly, the mystery hedgehog appeared in a green flash. Sonic shielded his eyes, and then looked at the hedgehog.  
  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked the hedgehog.  
  
The black hedgehog slightly turned his head, only his red eyes looking at Sonic. "I can't tell you... Yet."  
  
Sonic shook his head," What-what do you mean 'I can't tell you'?!"  
  
The red eyes of the hedgehog hadn't blinked, nor moved from Sonic. "Don't you know the element of surprise? I can tell you can be really impatient about things you truly want to know." He spun a green jewel in his hand. The Chaos Emerald. The hedgehog looked away from Sonic, knowing he wouldn't reply. He shot his hand up into the air, and shouted, "Chaos Spear!"  
  
Suddenly, yellow spear bolts shot from the emerald and stabbed Isis, around the belly, her tails, and finally, her head. She shrieked loudly in pain and dissolved from being. Sonic the hedgehog stared in awe at the hedgehog in front of him. He didn't want to believe it, but there was something inside him telling him who it really was.  
  
He tried to speak, but no words came out. He finally found his voice.  
  
"Shadow?"  
  
The dark hedgehog turned and gave a slight smile. He lowered his hand, the emerald vanishing in his dimensional pocket. He turned around completely, and walked until he was right in front of Sonic. Now, the cobalt hedgehog could see all his features without the shades.  
  
The black hedgehog had everything Shadow had: a patch of fur on his chest, streaks of red on his quills, and crimson-ish red eyes. "'s about time you figured out who I am."  
  
Sonic felt like he was close to tears; Shadow was alive. "But--But I thought you disintegrated into the atmosphere after we battled the Biolizard..." He said with slight difficulty.  
  
"I survived. After all, I AM the Ultimate Life form. I could tell you were doing something for Tails, so I decided to tag along. You can't take ALL the credit for saving the kid." Shadow replied.  
  
Sonic smiled, and then hugged Shadow. The dark hedgehog didn't know what to do, so he just stood there as Sonic cried on him. He finally said, "Oh, stoppit with the mushy stuff."  
  
Sonic let go, but he was still happy that this friend was alive. He then remembered what he was doing, and he gazed at where Isis once stood. In her place, was a heart-shaped gem. It was clear in color, and you were able to see the dark ground.  
  
Suddenly, Sonic felt himself be knocked out, and he fell into Shadow's arms. Shadow disappeared from the place, and reappeared outside the invisible maze after picking up the Clear Emerald. Shadow placed it on Sonic, and then ran off, disappearing into the night. When Sonic awoke, he looked around for Shadow, but didn't find him. He also wondered where he went off to. But then, he remembered that he must get his next Chaos Stone, so he ran off the black colored mountain, Shadow on his mind.  
  
=====  
Well, that's it! I was thinking that I can take a little break on this, and I'll do this for the next two Chaos Stones, too. But when the fifth one comes, I'm just gonna keep going until the end. I was hoping that I'd have Shadow reveal himself on the final stone, but I had one of those stupid urges.  
  
Anyway, I just made an idea that would be Sonic in the future (ex. Sonic's son and stuff). I'm probably gonna make a few chappies of that and then come back to this. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I assure you, I'll come back to this in no time! For now, I bid you good-bye, readers! 


	7. Clone

Chapter 7: Clone  
Sonic's emerald eyes looked forward as he ran towards the green mountain. It seemed like a shine-less emerald, shaped like a triangle. Sonic approached it, closer by the minute. But what his eyes didn't see was Shadow running far next to him. Shadow only wanted to help Sonic when he needed it. The black hedgehog was aware that his younger image would be able to overcome whatever stood in his way. But sometimes, the blue hedgehog would show weakness, and Shadow would step in then.  
  
The reason the black hedgehog didn't want to be next to Sonic all the way was because it would distract him, make his mind focus on the only other hedgehog he cared for.  
  
Sonic was near the mountain, and saw thick, strong vines hanging from a cliff on the mountain. 'I guess that's where the shrine is,' he thought. He ran faster, approaching the vines quicker. He stopped in front of one of the vines. He held out his gloved hands and gripped it tightly. He pulled himself up the vine, but it suddenly got weaker, not able to hold the weight any longer. Sonic noticed the vine breaking, so he put his feet to the rocky wall and shoved himself up the vine, making it to the part above the broken vine.  
  
Sonic gave a sigh of relief and continued on, climbing faster. Finally, he saw the vines go flat at the top, and he realized that he was near the top. He shoved himself up once again, holding onto the edge of the cliff. He pulled himself up, panting slightly from his big climb.  
  
He got up and turned, seeing that he must have climbed at least 100 feet above the ground. He felt a slight shudder go up his back, but turned and continued onward. He smiled as he saw the next shrine. It was covered in thin wines that sprouted tear-shaped leaves. He approached the shrine slowly and opened the door. He saw tall trees sprouting from the ground. In the center of the huge room was a statue of a griffin with a sharp beak, strong, sturdy legs, and humongous green wings.  
  
As Sonic expected, the griffin statue came to life and approached him. "So, you have come to earn the Emerald Heart?" it asked it a mighty, strong voice.  
  
Sonic pointed at the half eagle half lion. "That's right!" He said.  
  
The griffin tossed its head, still staring at Sonic with fierce orange eyes. "Very well. You must defeat me in combat. If you win, you'll move on to battle Cyrus, the green dragon. If you fail, you die."  
  
Sonic didn't like the griffin's last sentence, but he still responded with a confident voice. "Fine by me. Enough talk, let's dance!"  
  
The griffin screeched and flapped his mighty wings, sending a shock of wind at the blue hedgehog. Sonic jumped, barely missing it. The wind cut into one of the towering trees, but the tree fell onto its stump, unharmed. Sonic growled, continuing to dodge his foe's attacks. After a bunch of jumping and flapping, Sonic was hit.  
  
He fell to the ground, looking up as a shadow fell over him. The griffin stared right into Sonic's eyes, and he felt like it was piercing his soul. "Fool! You should have never challenged me. Hah! You don't even know how to harness your Chaos Stones' powers!" It stepped closer to him, tail swishing back and forth.  
  
"Harness... The stones power?" the hedgehog asked himself. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the Clear Emerald. The griffin raised an eyebrow, impressed.  
  
Sonic clutched the stone tightly in his fist, and his hand started to glow. It engulfed his entire body, turning him into a strange white color. His quills moved from pointing down to pointing up. Emerald eyes vanished, only showing the white in Sonic's eyes.  
  
The white hedgehog threw a beam at the griffin without even giving the command.  
  
The griffin dodged, flapping wings and moving out of the way. While it was in the air, it rammed his head into Sonic's chest. But he caught the attack and pushed the bird head back. After the head left his hands, a punch was thrown. It hit the griffin right on the cranium, making it screech very loudly. It continued screaming in pain, until Sonic shot a large blast at the griffin, making it vanish on impact.  
  
The hedgehog panted loudly, and he reverted back to his regular form. He noticed the portal to the next dragon open inside a tree. Sonic dashed in, clutching his bag tightly, and found himself inside another dark room, lighted by green torches. He stood on the ground firmly, knowing that the next dragon would spear out of nowhere in front of him. But, he felt a green-white light appear next to him.  
  
Sonic shielded his eyes until he saw the dark figure of Shadow. "Shadow! What're you doing here? I thought-"  
  
"That I'd only come if you really needed help. That's what I'm doing." Shadow finished for Sonic.  
  
"What do you mean?" the blue hedgehog asked.  
  
"The next dragon, Asoka, he is a very powerful foe," the black one answered.  
  
"How do you-" Sonic couldn't finish, for a dragon stepped out from the shadows. It had large, blue eyes, shining green scales, large mighty wings, and long, strong tail.  
  
It gazed down into Sonic's eyes, and the hedgehog felt as if the eyes hurt his body. "Shadow has some knowledge of the Chaos Stones and their guardians. I fed them to him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The hedgehog's soul came to master Crimson and I. He wanted to gain life again, since he helped you save the world. Crimson himself gave his life back, and I told him of the gems we created. Shadow has great potential, and he could be one of us as well."  
  
Sonic looked at his fellow hedgehog, and Shadow just stared into the eyes of the dragon. He seemed to be looking at the dragon as if he was his long- lost brother, but his face remained the same as always.  
  
"You know this guy?" the cobalt hedgehog asked. Shadow just nodded solemnly.  
  
"Asoka, you mustn't pick a fight with Sonic. He comes for a good cause to save his friend, not for power," the hedgehog told the mighty dragon.  
  
Asoka continued to stare at Shadow. "I'm sorry, but I cannot give the Emerald Heart without me being defeated."  
  
"Then I'll fight you." Shadow stepped forward reluctantly.  
  
"Shadow..." Sonic muttered, but he then nodded and stepped away.  
  
"You will find out the power of Crimson's apprentice, Asoka!" the dragon roared.  
  
Shadow started running at Asoka, ready to fight his own friend.  
  
===== 


	8. Friends can be Enemies

Chapter 8: Friends can be Enemies  
Sonic stood back, for he didn't want to interrupt his friend Shadow's fight. Shadow had stood up for his cobalt comrade, and is about to fight one of the mighty dragons who brought him back to life. But Sonic thought inside that he's help the black hedgehog if he needed it, just as he did for him. But until then, the blue hero just watched.  
  
Shadow stood in front of Asoka the dragon, staring each other down, piercing their very souls. Finally, the green dragon broke the staring contest and shot a line of fire right at Shadow. The hedgehog replied by holding out Sonic's Chaos Emerald, and the fire was vaporized. Shadow jumped forward and pointed his hand at the dragon. "Chaos Spear!"  
  
The yellow spears closed in on Asoka, slightly hurting him. Asoka growled and shot his large tail at Shadow, who dodged and gripped the tail and held on tightly. Asoka's eyes glowed angrily and slammed his tail into the black ground. When the tail hit the ground, Shadow shot his elbow into the tail, causing pain. Asoka screeched, growling afterwards.  
  
Shadow jumped from the dragon's tail and used Chaos Spear again, doing more damage. He ran at his enemy, ready for the final blow, but he was stopped when a large dragon foot fell onto his back. The hedgehog felt immense pain and shouted painfully.  
  
"Ahahahaha! What are you going to do now, speedy?" Asoka laughed. Shadow angrily struggled, but to no avail. "Looks like you loose you-" The dragon was cut off when he was shot into the wall from a strong punch. Shadow slightly lifted his head to see Sonic, who was glittering an aquamarine blue. The black hedgehog could tell Sonic used his Aqua Arrow. The aquamarine hedgehog helped Shadow up.  
  
"You ok, bud?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded in reply and saw Asoka getting up, powering up a fireball.  
  
But Sonic wouldn't let him and his friend get injured anymore, so he held his hands up and a huge blue ball of energy appeared above his gloved hands. The hedgehog jumped and shot the blast at Asoka. The dragon screeched a long, painful screech and fell to the dark, cold floor.  
  
"I have underestimated you, hedgehog. But when you get to my master, you will fight the battle for your life, and your friend's also," Asoka breathed, and he vaporized into nothing. In his place was a green jewel, shaped light a heart. Sonic reverted back to his orginal state and picked up the gem.  
  
"It's the Emerald Heart." Shadow told his friend. "You have aquired one of the best Chaos Stones..."  
  
Sonic turned around, wearing his famous smirk. "Then that means the next ones will be a breeze! C'mon, we have a comrade to save!" With that, the hedgehog slipped his Chaos Stones into his bag and dashed through a portal.  
  
Shadow closed his eyes and smiled. "He isn't aware of who he'll fight before Crimson..." He then followed Sonic through the portal.  
  
=====  
Sonic was right, for the next stones were easy to get. Shadow wasn't being his usual self, for he stuck with Sonic this time. He watched and helped as his friend fought the other dragons and mini-bosses. Sonic got the Black Onyx, the Gold Diamond, and then the Sapphire Comet. Finally, he found Shadow and himself in front of the huge red mountain, which had a crimson red ring floating around the top.  
  
Sonic stood beside Shadow, who was facing the mountain. They looked at each other with eyes, not turning their heads.  
  
"Well, Shad, its time we complete the quest that destiny threw me in," Sonic said quietly.  
  
Shadow just nodded, and then ran towards the steep slopes of the mountain to get to the next shrine. Sonic shrugged and followed. 


	9. Final Chaos Stone

Chapter 9: Final Chaos Stone  
Climbing a large mountain isn't easy to do. Speed is reduced as up run up very steep slopes. It is easy to fall and start all over again, except with a broken leg and arm. Sonic and Shadow the hedgehogs took that risk, for they were near the final Chaos Stone, the Crimson ruby. They couldn't give up now, for they made it to the middle without falling once. To make things worse, fire started sprouting in random places.  
  
"Arg! When... Will.. this... End?!" Sonic panted irritably.  
  
"Alright! That's it! Now its time to take flight!" Shadow exclaimed. The jets on his shoes powered up, and without feeling the pressure of the mountain's height, soared towards the nearby shrine.  
  
"Shadow! Wait up!" The blue hedgehog called to his friend, but he didn't hear him.  
  
Sonic sighed, exasperated. He ran his fastest and got to the top of the mountain with great difficulty. "Stupid pressure."  
  
He got to flat land to find his black comrade not there. Thinking he was in the shrine, he walked a short distance and entered. He found the walls on fire, but blocked with some sort of force field so it wouldn't destroy the shrine. He looked around, noticing that this shrine was unique. It didn't have a statue of a guardian. Not only that, but Shadow wasn't there. Or, that's what he thought.  
  
"Guardian! Show yourself!" Sonic shouted awkwardly.  
  
"But I have," said a voice. Sonic turned to see the person who owned the voice: Shadow.  
  
"N-No... Shadow, you-you can't be!" Sonic felt himself grow weak.  
  
"You remember that battle with Asoka. You wouldn't think that they'd restore me for no reason, did you?"  
  
"But Shadow, we're buddies... You can't fight me!"  
  
Shadow smirked. "Just think of this as another battle like we had on ARK, except we are stronger."  
  
Some tears silently fell from Sonic's emerald eyes. "No... Shadow..."  
  
"Don't go crying at me! It will only show that you're weak!" Shadow spat angrily.  
  
It hurt Sonic a lot to hear him say that.  
  
"Now come on, let's dance."  
  
Sonic also felt anger. He looked up and started screaming, raging at him. Shadow went into a quick fighting stance and they began the battle. Sonic tried to hit Shadow with a spin dash, but he was held in a tiny ball and thrown into the wall. Sonic was severely damaged and uncurled, holding his back in pain. Suddenly, the black hedgehog was about to shove the blue one into the wall, but Sonic quickly moved out of the way.  
  
Shadow crashed, and left the crater in the wall with his mouth bleeding. He glared at Sonic and used a homing attack. Sonic was also hit, but Shadow hit his sharp quills. He made a shout of pain before punching Sonic in the stomach. This continued until both were very, very weak. They both were facing each other, panting with blood and wounds everywhere. Finally, Sonic pulled out one of the Chaos Stones, the Emerald Heart. He turned from blue to a shining green and he felt better than ever.  
  
He looked down at Shadow, never seeing his X-friend so forlorn. He shot a beam at the black hedgehog, finishing him. Shadow fell to the ground, extremely weak. He looked up at the now normal Sonic with a bloody face.  
  
"S-sonic... please... H-help m-me..." Shadow sputtered weakly.  
  
Sonic got angry, Shadow had betrayed him. But something in his mind said to help the weak hedgehog. He had to fight his own friend, it was because of Crimson. Sonic went with the side that felt pity for the black hedgehog. So, he smiled and offered a hand. When Shadow reached out, he fell unconscious.  
  
The blue hedgehog saw the walls and everything around him spinning wildly. It made the hedgehog dizzy, but he held onto his conscious. Finally, the spinning slowed and they found themselves in a fiery room lit by large, red fires in the walls and on torches. Sonic could feel the presence of his final opponent. He stood in his classic fighting stance, aware that his foe will spring up from the dark ground.  
  
Finally, a large group of flames sprouted from the ground, surrounding something big. Sonic felt the ground shaking, so he planted his feet to the floor with difficulty. The flames vanished to reveal a large, dragon. The beast had large fangs that were shown from his mouth, and humongous wings sprouted from its arms. It was covered in billions of tiny red scales with green around them. His wings were black, and they went as long as his ridged back. Fierce black eyes were in his eye sockets, and he had a long, beefy tail. He had no legs, so his tail was coiled to the ground like a snake's body.  
  
"So, you have finally made it," the dragon boomed with a mighty voice. "It's too bad that your efforts are in vain."  
  
"I'm not giving up on my friend, even if I'm about to be eaten by the fattest, slowest dragon to ever be born on this Earth!" Sonic said slight confidence. He was slightly scared, but as he said, he wasn't giving up now.  
  
"You shall eventually pay for your comments, hedgehog. The final, most powerful Chaos Stone, the Crimson Ruby, will fall into your possession if you defeat me... Which you won't."  
  
"Bring it, Beastie!" Sonic shouted to his enemy. Just before he was about to run over to Crimson, the final dragon, his foot was grabbed.  
  
"You're not kicking his butt alone, faker..." Said a voice. Sonic turned and saw Shadow, getting up from his unconscious state. The black hedgehog looked at Sonic, and then at Crimson the dragon.  
  
"My servant, you wouldn't be thinking of helping this young one, do you?" Crimson asked, staring into Shadow's eyes fiercely as Shadow did him.  
  
"I must. If you kill him, I won't have anyone to be a rival to," Shadow replied, grinning. He turned at Sonic and nodded. The blue hedgehog hesitated before nodding back.  
  
Crimson watched for a moment, but then stomped his foot, ending the silence. "Very well, you will both battle me for the final Chaos Stone, the Crimson Ruby. But I warn you, I won't be as easy as my other Dragon servants. If you are afraid to be harmed, leave this battle now!"  
  
"No way! I've come this far, and I won't give up now! Tails is counting on me, so I won't fail him now," Sonic said confidently, and he ran at the dragon, Shadow following. 


	10. Crimson's Fall

Chapter 10: Crimson's fall  
  
The bout for the final Chaos Stone has begun. Two hedgehogs versus the most powerful dragon guardian. Sonic and Shadow ran towards the enemy, while Crimson kept himself in the same place. Finally, when they were too close to dodge, the red dragon belched red hot flames from its jaws. Sonic shouted as the flames hit him, but Shadow managed to dodge it somehow. The black hedgehog heard the hedgehog shout, so he turned and knocked the flame away with his elbow. The blue one saw this with awe in his eyes. All the flame managed to do was scorch Shadow's elbow.  
  
"How did-" Sonic managed to say through his amazement.  
  
"'s what you get when you're revived by one of the most powerful creatures in the universe," Shadow said, grinning.  
  
Sonic didn't reply since he had more things to worry about. Crimson was powering up another fireball. Before the blue hedgehog could move, Shadow ran at top speed at the dragon, sending a powerful punch to its stomach. The red dragon felt immense pain, and the fireball was released without much energy put in. Sonic knocked the fireball back at Crimson, inflicting slight damage; but he was still recovering from the powerful blow.  
  
Soon enough, Crimson whacked his tail at Shadow's gut, sending flying into a wall, created a deep crater. "Shadow!" Sonic called to his friend, and ran over to help him. He held up the black hedgehog's head, and then was struck with a good idea. He pulled out his six Chaos Stones and handed Shadow three of them. Soon, the hedgehog's eyes flickered open, revealing even darker crimson eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Sonic," Shadow said gratefully. Sonic nodded in reply and used his own three Chaos Stones, becoming a shinier blue and having lighter emerald eyes.  
  
The two hedgehogs looked at the enemy dragon, who said, "You want to use my own creations against me? So be it."  
  
The red dragon roared and a crimson jewel appeared on its forehead. It was slightly hear t shaped, and had a golden rim surrounding it. Crimson's eyes glowed and turned all white, and he began to change in the body as well.  
  
His clawed hands grew, and the fingers shot out, becoming longer. The claws grew and dangerously bent. The tail became longer, starting to sprout sharp spikes on the sides. His neck grew longer, also sprouting sharp spikes on the sides. His wings grew larger, spreading to at least 20 feet long each. His teeth started to show, and soon, they became so long that his teeth were always bared.  
  
Sonic backed away, gazing up at the dragon. "Wow, he really became one big booger."  
  
"I'll say," Shadow replied, going into his fighting pose. Sonic followed suit.  
  
They then shot their hands forward, shooting huge beams at Crimson. Crimson just stood there, and when blue and red beams were close enough, opened his mouth and swallowed the beams.  
  
The red dragon licked his chops. "Nice and tasty," he rumbled.  
  
"Uh-oh! That ain't good!" Sonic quietly said to Shadow.  
  
"No kidding. Maybe we should try something different," the black hedgehog whispered back, his crimson eyes moving up and looking at the Crimson Ruby.  
  
They ran forward, yelling. They both shot different colored beams rapidly at the red dragon. They hit Crimson, creating smoke around him. When the smoke cleared, Crimson was just sitting there, unharmed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Shadow and Sonic shouted in unison.  
  
"Ahahahahah! You think those puny beams could scratch me?" Crimson boomed, laughing.  
  
"How're we gonna defeat him now?" Sonic asked himself. Then, he had an idea. He started whispering something to Shadow, and Shadow grinned, nodding.  
  
Sonic started to run over to Crimson. "Yoo-hoo! Dragon breath, over here!" he taunted.  
  
The red dragon roared angrily and started shooting fireballs at the now running hedgehog.  
  
Meanwhile, Shadow stealthily ran up to Crimson, the dragon not noticing. He started floating in the air, and started powering up a powerful beam. As he ran, Sonic started levitating himself, still dodging the fireballs easily. Finally, when he was up to Shadow's level, the blue hedgehog began powering his own beam, stopping next to Shadow. When the red enemy turned around, two huge beams were shot at his forehead, making the Crimson Ruby disappear.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Crimson cried as he started to revert to his normal state, becoming less powerful by the second.  
  
Sonic and Shadow gave each other a high five, and then charged forward, knocking the defenseless Crimson in the wall. The dragon gave a final roar and fell, scraping against the wall. When he reached the ground, the dragon vanished. The Crimson Ruby reappeared, but not attached to anyone.  
  
The blue and black hedgehogs looked each other, both with a slight smile on their faces. They reverted to their normal states, and Sonic picked up the Crimson Ruby. Both hedgehogs saw it glow brightly with the other Chaos Stones.  
  
Sonic looked at his peer. "Well, Shadow, its time we head home," he said.  
  
"Right," Shadow nodded.  
  
Shadow used Chaos Control to take himself, Sonic, and the Chaos Stones back to the city. They reappeared atop a hill that showed a view of all of Station Square. They gazed out at the beautiful city, watching its nighttime lights flash here and there. They then turned to see that the mountains had vanished. They felt surprised, but figured that they disappeared because of Crimson's fall.  
  
They raced down to Tails' apartment, Sonic holding the Chaos Stones in the bag. They made it to his room, and entered. Shadow waited outside the room, thinking that the young fox seeing him alive would put him in shock. Sonic entered, seeing that Tails was looking out the window, but he was weak, so he had to holding onto it.  
  
"Hey, bud," Sonic said, smiling.  
  
Tails' ears twitched, and he turned around. He smiled and yelled in happiness, running over to Sonic weakly. They hugged each other, and the bag in Sonic's pocket glowed. After that, Tails no longer felt weak, and felt better than ever. He wasn't able to hold back, so Tail held Sonic tighter. Shadow watched from the doorway, smiling.  
  
He looked down at his green Chaos Emerald. He sighed happily, and made it disappear from his hand. It reappeared on Tails' counter beside his bed without them noticing it. Shadow closed his eyes, and disappeared from the doorway. Sonic turned to show Tails that Shadow was alive, but felt sudden disappointment and sadness when they saw that he was gone.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Sonic asked himself.  
  
"He probably wasn't the real one, he was maybe an angel to help you," Tails looked up at Sonic, smiling slightly.  
  
The blue hedgehog looked down at the orange kitsune. His eyes filled with tears as he smiled too. He turned and saw the Chaos Emerald on Tails' counter. He walked over to it, picking it up. He smiled even more while the warm, salty tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
"You're right Tails, you're right."  
THE END  
  
Credits:  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
  
7 Dragons and Guardians  
Special Thanks To: SEGA for creating Sonic, Tails and Shadow. The reviewers who gave me support, my friends, family, and of course, the 7 stones that I found that I made into the 7 Chaos Stones. Hope you like my future works, and this one that took me forever. Sayonara! 


End file.
